Revenge and complicated Love
by bright-yellow-punk
Summary: Robin devises a plan for Guy's downfall and hires Lydia, a young girl, to help him and pose as Guy's long lost daughter. Love is instore for more than one character. Guy/Robin/Lydia - all of their POV. Please R
1. Chapter 1

No i don't own any part of Robin hood or any characters except Lydia. And i own this story and plot.

**Basically, i had a weird idea for a story. Now that Marian's died, I was thinking of possible ways that Guy could still have a reason to be ocassionallyheroic, and protect someone. Then I though, a relitive, and a daughter would be the one he would be the most protective over. But then i thought that Robin needed to be linked in with her somehow so I came to the eventuall conclusion that Robin hires a girl to pretend she's Guy's daughter to get information for The outlaws and also hurt Guy in every possible way. I don't want to give too much away, but there is complicated love involved along the way. Anyway, sorry to babble on! Please R&R**

**I'd love to hear what you think, critical or praise, all is welcome. I will be posting chapter 2 in due corse.**

* * *

Robin stirred lightly in his sleep. Turning over in his rough camp bed, he rolled onto something., something hard. It was small, rigid and sharp. It pained him, but he knew what it was. He pulled the gaudy, green ring out from underneath his back. He had fallen asleep with it, yet again. This token of his engagement to Marian had haunted his dreams that night too, as it always did.

"Robin!" A sharp whisper came through the air of the camp. It sounded like Much. Robin groaned, rolling over to face his man slave.

"Yep?"

"Oh good, you're awake. Just thought you'd like to know, your visitor is here. I know, she's early but she says she always turns up unexpectedly. And it's best to talk at night, master, there's no body listening in." Much replied, still whispering.

"Oh. Oh not now. Much…oh all right. This is important." Robin struggled up, yawning.

In the entrance of the camp was a hooded figure. Robin walked towards it.

"Hello friend. Are you aware of the hour?" He asked carefully

"Sorry for any inconvenience. Now lets get straight to the point shall we?" A soft voice replied. The figure removed their hood, reviling a pretty young face of a girl. She had bright blue eyes and jet-black hair, of shoulder length.

Robin was slightly taken aback by her beauty. He paused, gathering himself, before saying, "Yes. Right, Well, there is a man. I want you to help me to destroy him. I want you to get close to him. Really close. This is going to take more than you being a friend. However a lovers relationship may not be the most tactful either. I suggest some sort of relative. Long lost sister…wait. How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen years old." The young girl said

"That's perfect. Black hair and blue eyes. Perfect. His daughter" Robin giggled to himself

"So you want me to pose as this man's daughter, so you can really hurt him. Right, that seems easy enough. I will actually need to know who he is though" The girl smiled

"Oh, yeah. He's called Sir Guy of Gisbourne. He's arrogant, selfish, single-minded and a real opportunist."

"An all round nice guy. No pun intended" The young girl mumbled.

"Well anyway, he works as lieutenant for the most cold hearted man you will ever meet. You'll have to soften him up too"

"I know all that sort of stuff, just where can I find him? And is he likely to buy this daughter story?"

"You've done this before…" Robin grinned. She was very feisty, he thought

"It's a nice little earner" The girl giggled

"You can find him at Nottingham castle most of the time. Now, we'll devise a plan for your entrance and it might take some time. I pay well. Quick questions though…you never feel guilt at deceiving people, even if they care for you? And you never get attached to any people you have to hurt? And most of all, would you have any problems aiding me in plans that would result in his death? "

Much looked at robin in shock and disgust.

"Look, it's just a possibility. He needs to pay for what he did" Robin said blandly, in reply to Much's expression.

The young girl swallowed. "I just do what I'm paid for. I'm good at my job and, well, I have learnt to switch off my emotions where needs be. Now my question… What did this…Gisbourne character do to make you so angry?"

Robin sighed heavily. "He killed the woman that I have always loved" He said painfully.

The girl didn't reply.

"I'm Robin. What's your name?" Robin changed the subject.

"My name is Lydia" The pretty girl said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for everybody who commented on the first chapter, and encoraged me to keep writing. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one! **

**As always, please R&R and I will gladly edit any mistakes you spot, and suggetsions for next chapter taken into account. **

**Hope you enjoy!! **

* * *

Many months had passed, and the winter's air was bitter against Lydia's face. She stood in the doorway of the outlaw's camp, watching them all fuss around inside. Over these months, she had basically spent everyday in the camp, her and Robin cooking up the plot for Gisbourne. She had slept here many nights too, and she had got to know most of the gang intimately. She considered herself as a sort-of member, because they all trusted her and she was working with them. She had got to know them for her own benefits, so that she would be excepted into the group and even liked, and so that she may gather as much information on the job in hand. She wasn't only interested in Guy though, Robin was as much involved in this task as he was.

Lydia had tried to delve into the mystery that was Robin Hood, all be it subtly. She had no interest in getting close to him, but she wanted to know about him, because it really affected everything. She did her job and she did it well, never getting attached to anybody that she had to come into contact with, whether it is college or victim. But Robin rarely opened up to her, and she needed to know the best ways to get close to Gisbourne, to get into his heart and also she was observably interested in the relationship that was between all three of them. The easiest way may have been to bewitch him sexually, as she had been able to do with all of the other outlaws, but she found this a tad inappropriate.

She squinted as she watched him, as though in doing so she would be able to read him, but it didn't work. His expression was, as usual, dimly cheerful. This didn't mean he was happy though, that much Lydia had fathomed.

Much caught Lydia's eye by staring at her when he thought she hadn't been looking. She winked at him and his cheeks turned scarlet. One thing that Lydia had found greatly amusing since she had arrived, was the way she had been able to toy with Much. He was like a lamb to the slaughter, innocently walking into her falsely flirtatious traps set up for her own jest. Many at-time she on a boring day she had made a point of squeezing through tight gaps against him, or dropping something, bending over and sticking out her bottom or leaning over him wearing low-cut dresses and even just whispering. Once, she had asked him to tighten her corset and he had actually fainted. She couldn't stop laughing.

"Lydia" Allan called softly, raising his goblet and beckoning her over to the table, where the gang were busying themselves with eating or preparing food. "Come and join us"

Lydia smiled, and walked over to him, her long black hair swinging behind her. She sat down next to him and un-accidently reached for the same grape as him, placing her hand on his as she did so. She loved the fact that she could flaunt herself to them and they would willingly droll over her. She was treated like a perfect, prised possession in the camp. Something she doubted cruelly that Marian would ever have received.

"Looking forward to tomorrow?" Robin grinned at her from the other side of the table.

Tomorrow was the day that the pair had been waiting for what seemed like decades. The day that Lydia would falsely declare herself to Gisbourne as his daughter. She was nervous, but also strangely excited. She had heard so much about Gisbourne, yet never laid eyes on him. She had imagined him many times. She vaguely dis-liked him, from what she had heard, but she tried to distance herself from personal feelings towards him as much as possible. She could have no opinion on him, she told herself.

"That's one way to put it" Lydia sighed

"Well, if all goes to plan…" Allan put in.

"…Then everything will be smooth" Robin finished.

"Yes I know, but I'm always nervous before the job begins. What if he doesn't eccept me? What if he has me executed or something?" Lydia had wanted to sound jokingly, but a hint of fear had creapt into her voice.

Allan replied before Robin seized the opportunity for a major insulting Gisbourne session, because once he got started, they couldn't stop him. "He won't do that. I know him, and he'll be glad of the chance to take care of someone again. Just be innocent and make him feel good about himself." Allan took a breath "Marian softened him. He won't turn you away and definitely not if Robin's involved"

Marian's name had cut across the air like a knife, but Robin was still looking meek.

"And if he does turn you away, you just keep trying. Lydia, we can do this." He said, deeply.

* * *

Later that night, when all of the outlaws were asleep, Lydia crept out of bed. She went back to the entrance of the camp. There was something comforting about the bitter air, messing her hair and chilling her. She looked at Robin. He was asleep in his hammock. She wondered just how he felt for her. After a few weeks of her presence at camp, she had got the small and uneasy feeling that he was watching her a lot more than she knew. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The morning sunlight seeped gently onto Lydia's face. A small groan came, as she woke. She stretched, and peered around. Robin was sitting on the table opposite her bed. Apparently he had been watching her sleep. She smiled and heaved herself out of bed.

"Ready?" Robin asked, after she had washed and dressed.

"Yeah, yeah I am" Lydia said in false confidence.

Herself, Robin and the other outlaws made their way to a black horse carriage, just outside Sherwood Forest. An old friend of Much's who owned a carriage had agreed to transport Lydia to Nottingham.

"So, remember the plan?" Robin asked, as Lydia climbed in.

"Yes, just about. When exactly do you show up?" She asked

"We'll arrive at the right time, you just concentrate on your job okay?" Robin smiled "He's the tall one. Always wears black leather. You'll know him when you see him"

"If I see him" Lydia joked, as the carriage made away from the others.

"Good luck!" They called to her.

* * *

The journey to Nottingham was a surprisingly quick one, with Lydia going over the plan in her head all the way. She was almost shaking as they approached the gates.

A guard stood in front of the gates, blocking their way

"Who goes there?" He yelled

"Oh, it's a very important guest for Sir Gisbourne" The carriage driver replied.

"Well, I haven't been instructed to let you through by Sir Guy, so I'm afraid I cant. Rules are rules."

Lydia sighed. She barely thought before leaning her entire upper body out of the carriage window. She was very close to him. He grinned stupidly. After all, she was wearing a particularly low-cut dress. She smiled flirtatiously back at the ugly guard.

"Oh, please let us through. I'm certain he did tell you, or maybe it just slipped his mind …" She leaned even further out, so that her lips were almost touching those of the guard "…I'd be ever so grateful"

The guard gave an involuntary sort of twitch, and opened the gates without another word. Lydia sat back in the carriage, and gave a cute wave to him as they passed.

Once they were through the gates, it didn't take them long to travel straight to the castle. It was completely deserted. Nobody was in the market, or the streets. Nobody working and no children at play. A jet-black crow flew over the castle as Lydia stepped out of the castle.

She peered around. There were two guards at the entrance of the castle. Lydia made towards the steps, preparing for some serious flirting with seriously hideous guards. A shiver ran down her spine as she passed the wooden gallows. She wondered where robin and the gang were now. She was at the foot of the cold stone steps, when a man stepped out from the castle entrance.

He was tall, with black hair and was indeed wearing only black leather. Lydia felt a rush of fear mingled with excitement. She knew this was Gisbourne, and made her way hurriedly up the stone steps, gathering her skirts.

She reached the top of the steps. Gisbourne had his back to her, and was talking to one of the guards. The other guard noticed her instantly however, and, eyes hanging out, he gestured to Gisbourne. He turned around slowly to face the girl standing behind him.

Lydia's mouth fell open. She promptly shut it. 'He's gorgeous!' she thought desperately. She struggled, as she said; "Sir Guy of Gisbourne?"

"What?" He grunted boredom in his tone and his expression.

Lydia cursed inside her head. He had the sexiest voice she had ever heard, like the growl of a wolf. His electric blue eyes pierced through hers like daggers. She tried desperately to use her expression of shock to her own advantage.

"I never thought…" She stuttered convincingly "…Guy of Gisbourne. I've finally met you. I'm L-Lydia. I'm" She stopped for a split second, realising that from this moment on she could not find this tall, dark, handsome man even remotely attractive. She continued begrudgingly "I'm…your daughter."

Gisbourne's eyes widened in shock.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He thundered. He's hot when he's angry, Lydia thought. She tried to shake herself back to reality. Her motto had always been never to feel anything for anybody she had to work with or for. But she couldn't fight raw attraction…

"No…No I swear, My mother, she died a year back." Lydia struggled to remember the agreed story "I'd never known who my father was, but on her death bed she revealed him identity. She told me it was you…"

"Enough of this nonsense!" Gisbourne interrupted "Look, go home, young girl. I don't know if this is a wind-up or you're deluded, but if you don't leave soon, you'll be removed"

He turned to leave, but Lydia grasped at his arm. "Please! Please believe me! For so long I have wanted to lay eyes on you, my true father.!"

Guy jerked his arm away roughly. "I have never fathered a child! You are too old by far to be mine, anyway! Leave, now or the Sheriff will see you hang. He's no time for nut cases."

Lydia was getting desperate. She had yet to drop something that would make him question if this story held any truth at all.

"My mother was Elizabeth Lewis, you were but sixteen, she was a daughter of a lord, Lord Lewis! Surely you remember!" Lydia called after the retreating Guy. If her and Robin had done their re-search correctly, then there was a Lord Lewis who Gisbourne knew well, and he and his daughter had a small fling. She soon, however, departed the area, and he never saw her again. They had got this directly from herself, on her actual death bed.

Guy stopped. He peered back at the desperate girl behind him. Lydia had forced out some tears and was wearing and expression of despair. She wondered what he was thinking. He took a step towards her.

"I…I…impossible. I can't…I don't… I have no daughter" He said, anger in his eyes.

Lydia knew what was going to happen now. Inside she was smiling, but outside she bowed her head in upset. She turned to walk down the steps, as Guy turned back to enter the castle. As soon as she reached the bottom, a thud came down from a nearby rooftop.

Standing where the thud had landed, was Robin Hood. Lydia smiled broadly at him. He aimed an arrow at her, and kept it in his bow, ready to strike. Lydia gave out a loud scream.

Guy turned on his heel. He had been half way up the castle corridor. He ran back out into the yard, but stopped where he stood.

The rest of the gang had appeared around Robin.

"How touching!" Robin called out "Gisbourne has a daughter! Something for him to care for. Somebody to make him happier than he was before. What shall we do to that?" Robin's laugh was cold and high "Kill it!"

Robin pulled the bow too, his arrow aimed at Lydia's heart. She gave out another convincing shout of fear.

"Hood!" Guy shouted instantly, his voice shaky. "Hood if you do that…"

"YOU'LL WHAT?" Robin screamed. Lydia heard the real anger in his voice.

"Hood…please…" Guy, shouted back. Lydia knew that he thought that Robin would actually kill her. All was going to plan

"Look at this!" Robin continued "He's pleading with me! Is that what she did? Did she plead? You killed her. You killed her and I loved her! So now it's payback time!" His face was red with anger.

"Hood, It's me you want, don't involve an innocent girl!" He bellowed back. Lydia's heat gave a pleasant leap. Now, though, the part of the plan that had been her own idea was coming up. She knew it would work, but she must have been insane to suggest it. Robin was reluctant to do it, but Lydia had persuaded him. She was starting to wish she hadn't…

Robin's arrow left his bow, but instead of striking her heart, it struck her lower leg. She fell to the ground in genuine pain.

Guy's roar of anger was greater than anything Lydia had ever heard. Her pain was overwhelming, so she could hardly make out what was going on. Everything went fuzzy, she vaguely saw the gang run away, but not before Robin had shot her an apologetic look. She saw Gisbourne leaning over her. The sun was bright behind him. She heard his growling voice, comforting her and gently slipped into a faint.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you liked the last chapter. This one is more...spontanious...so I hope you enjoy it!**

**R&Rs really appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Guy sat outside the closed door, on the long wooden bench, head in his hands. He was tired of waiting. He didn't want to be un-busy, it left him to ponder too much on everything, and that wasn't healthy. What ever was going on in his life was weird.

He got up off the seat and knocked on the door impatiently.

"Can I come in?" He asked softly

"Yes" A soft voice came from inside the room.

Guy opened the door carefully and slowly peered through. Lydia was sitting on a bed inside, a maid by her side changing the dressings on her leg wound. She was dressed in a light, cream, flowing dress. She smiled welcomingly at him as he entered fully.

"Father" She sighed happily

"Lydia, I was knocking for a long while, no reply came" He grinned back

"Well that's because I was busy having a bath" She pointed at the wooden tub, still full of water.

Guy blushed slightly. He looked at the beautiful girl on the bed. He remembered when he had first taken her into the castle, a few days ago after Robin Hood had made an attempt on her life. She had turned up just moments before hand, proclaiming that she was his daughter. At first he hadn't believed it was true but now there was no questions in his mind of her true identity. He loved her, he knew it, because when the arrow hit her, he felt the pain himself. He was so scared in the seconds before he knew the wound wasn't fatal. He felt the need to protect her, to provide for her and to look after her. How could he explain those feelings for a total stranger, unless she was his daughter? And besides, why would she lie?

"Anyway, Lydia, the reason I am hear is because the Sheriff is throwing a large feast in the hall tonight, in aid of his birthday, and I wondered, would you be well enough to join me? It'll be good for you to meet new people"

"Even if they're all as loony as Vasey?" Lydia joked, smiling. Guy gave a small laugh.

"Well it can't be helped. The other lords are frightfully boring. Lydia, we can talk then" Guy paced over to the bed, and brushed her hair out of her face. She kissed his cheek in reply.

"I wish I'd been there. I wish I'd known you. Tell me the way to make it up to you." Guy sighed softly, looking her dead in the eye.

"Be here for me now. Be my father now. I'll come to Vasey's little party. But first, I have to go out. And I have to change out of this thing, so leave me in peace for a while"

"Will going out be wise, with your leg?" Guy asked, concerned.

"The physician told me if I ride side saddle, and use that crutch" She gestured towards a long wooden crutch which was leaning on the wall "When I walk, I'll be fine. Just a few more weeks till I can walk properly again"

Guy got up off the bed. With a smile of awe and pride, He moved to the door, and exited.

Walking down the cold stone corridor, he was left to his thoughts. He was so proud of Lydia, what she was and what he knew she would become. Funny, that he barely knew her and yet she was so unbelievably precious to him. It was almost an indescribable feeling. He must have been so empty before he knew her. He had someone to care for again, like Marian used to be.

Marian. Even thinking her name was painful. He wondered how long it would be until Lydia asked about Guy's other lovers. He would tell her if she asked. He felt he could speak freely to her. He had always longed to tell of his full emotions about Marian, and what had happened.

"Gisbourne!" Vasey barked, interrupting his thoughts. He was walking in the opposite direction down the corridor.

"M'lord" Guy smirked, thinking of Lydia's earlier comment about Vasey.

"What's so funny? That damn girl has made you go all soft, and I don't like it. Anyway, what I was going to say was there's a little job I'd like you to oversee…"

The rest of the Sheriff's words were just pointless noise to Guy. Maybe it was true, maybe Lydia was making him softer. He had a daughter. And he was happy. He was glad.

He grunted at the Sheriff, and walked off, thinking of gifts that he might buy Lydia. Maybe a new dress for the party…or a necklace…

* * *

Lydia dressed quickly, allowed Patricia, the serving girl, to pin her hair up, and left. It was hard getting down the stone hallways on a crutch, and the stairs were even trickier. Many of Gisbourne's guards helped her along the way, glad of the chance to be near her, talk to her, to touch her arm even for a brief moment.

She had always been aware, from the age of about fourteen, of the spell she cast over males. She had never understood it though, up until a few days ago, when she laid eyes on her supposed father. Guy of Gisbourne was so very attractive to her, something she had had to fight to hide from the moment they met. Every time he looked into her eyes with fatherly pride, she had to fight to keep the desire out of her responsive gaze.

What wouldn't Lydia pay to have one eve with him, where all of the daughter business was forgotten, and they would be aloud to make love. She knew that if he didn't believe that she was his child, he would have been eager to. She had seen it in his eyes moments before they first spoke, the raw attraction. He probably now felt guilt at that attraction, but little did he know he had no reason to be guilty.

She had always sworn that she would never get involved emotionally with anybody she had to work with. This isn't emotional, she told herself, only physical, and what woman wouldn't feel that?

She finally reached the stables. The young boy flushed bright red at the sight of her, in her low-cut frock. He was presumably fifteen, maybe fourteen. Lydia flushed her eyelashes.

"Can you prepare a horse for me? I prefer mares, if you please"

The boy squawked a nervous reply. He prepared a fine, brown and white horse with fluffy white hair. The stable boy helped Lydia mount the horse, side-saddle.

"She's c-called C-Claudia" The boy stuttered.

"Claudia" Lydia repeated, patting the mare. She pulled the reigns too and rode off towards the forest of Sherwood.

Lydia had hobbled her way to the outlaw's camp. She approached nervously, wondering how they would all react upon seeing her. She had secretly been dreading seeing Robin again.

The first she met was Little John.

"Lydia!" He roared in happy greeting, letting the others know that she had arrived.

"John" She said softly, reaching up to kiss his cheek. He blushed.

"Lydia!" Much cried, running from inside the camp "How are you? What happened? What did he say? Is your leg okay?"

"Calm down Much!" Lydia laughed, reaching to kiss him too. "I'll tell you all what happened, but not right now"

"Lydia" A voice came from behind her, in the forest. She turned, and saw Robin standing there, his bow behind his head. "Long time, no see"

"Not that long Robin" Lydia smiled, and hobbling up to him, reaching to kiss his cheek.

"How are you?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Your leg, I'm so sorry, is it painful still?"

"Only when you mention it, Robin, so I expect that topic to stay firmly at bay. It was my idea, so no guilt is appropriate on your part"

Robin smiled, and helped her back into camp. Allan was bending over a rabbit that was on a skewer over the fire.

"Allan" Lydia grinned. He turned round and gave a cheeky grin.

"Lydia, how's the leg?" He smirked.

"It's un-discussable" Robin chuckled.

The gang sat down at the table, and so did Lydia. She gave them a full description of what had happened after they'd left her, leaving out the parts when she so desperately wanted to kiss Gisbourne, and excluding the fact she thought he was extraordinarily handsome. When she had finished, utter triumph showed on Robin's face.

"Excellent!" He hissed "We've got him exactly where we want him! Ha! This is going to be amazing!"

Allan looked at Lydia. He gestured his head to the entrance of the camp and told her without words that he needed to talk to her.

"Um, listen I'm just going to get something out of my horse pouch. She's tied up on a far tree, so that no-body sees my horse anywhere near this place, and starts to catch on."

"I'll come with you!" Allan smiled "I could do with the fresh air"

"Okay, but don't be long you two. I want to discuss ways to make his life hell!" Robin laughed, leaning over to help Lydia up.

Once the pair where well out of earshot of the camp, Allan helped Lydia down onto a mossy log, and sat down beside her.

"What's so important?" She asked, her tone slightly bitter because of the inconvenience.

"Look" Allan looked at the floor "The thing is…this is all gonna end very sticky. Are you sure you want to go there? I mean, you know how this is going to end, right? If all goes the right way for Robin, then Guy's going to end up dead. Is this really what you want? To aid, maybe even commit a murder?"

Lydia looked at Allan intently. Before she could speak, he continued.

"And what if it doesn't work out? What if he finds you out? He'll kill you. He thinks you're his daughter, he thinks you love him and then one day he turns round and you've stuck a dagger in his back."

"Isn't that what you want?" Lydia replied

Allan sighed. "I just think it's the lowest way to get at someone. To use his own emotions against him. I don't want him dead, either, he was good to me. You see I used to work for him, I betrayed the others, but then had a fit of the guilts and helped them escape. But he took me in, gave me a job and food and a place to stay. He gave me new clothes too, and in all fairness I didn't deserve any of it. He'd already paid me for my services. And what way do I pay him back? I help Robin in a plot to kill him."

Lydia had never heard this before, she never knew of Allan's betrayal. She looked at him, trying to take in everything he'd just said. She had questioned herself ever since she met Guy, but she'd tried to push those questions out of her mind. Never get involved, never get attached. But how cold did that make her? Listen to yourself, she thought, just do what you're paid for, like you've always done.

"It's my job" She said softly, looking at Allan. "Whatever Robin orders, I have to do. I get paid for it, and I'm good at it"

"So you could kill him?" Allan asked, looking like a lost puppy.

Lydia put her head down now, questioning herself. She pushed her hair out of her face and brung her hair up again, giving out a sigh as she did so.

"When I first saw him, Guy, my heart lept. He's attractive, very attractive. It's so hard for me to not be able to…" She looked at Allan nervously"…to kiss him …or - or even talk to him in a sentual way. Funny, I can have almost any man, but the one I can't quite reach is the one I want the most .I'll never get there, that can never be, because I have to pretend to be his daughter."

Allan took a deep breath. "So what do you do? It's just physical attraction, right?"

Lydia nodded. She couldn't believe she was saying this, or even thinking it, after just a few days in Guy's company. She made her mind up.

"These things are part of my job. The deal I signed up for when I took the first penny from Robin. There's no backing out now, it doesn't work like that. If I have to kill him, then I'll do it. It's not like I love him or anything" Lydia laughed as she said the last part. A sudden thought struck her like icy water, but then the moment was gone, and she was certain again.

Allan looked at her. He held out a hand and she took it. "Okay. We're in this together, you know. You can talk to me, be honest, totally honest, with me. I won't tell Robin what you've said. Even so, I don't envy you"

Lydia had talked to Robin for a long while, devising with him more plans to hurt Guy. He told her things she must say and do, and ways in which she must behave. He told her to inform him every time Gisbourne was planning some terrorism of paupers, collection of taxes or when him and the sheriff were transporting money. And also, she must do everything she can to steer him away from hurting innocent people. She agreed to everything, said goodbye to everybody, and walked out of camp, her head aching. She was so confused.

As Robin was about to help her mount, she sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked

Lydia considered. Nothing was wrong, she convinced herself. Life could be so much worse. And she had to do her job, to earn a wage. She smiled.

"Nothing" She laughed. Robin bent over and kissed her cheek softly. He held his kiss for a little longer than the ones the other outlaws had given her by way of farewell. She could feel his stubble on her skin. It scratched her lightly. Robin moved his kiss further back on her cheek, so that her hair was against his face. Lydia pushed him back lightly, and giggled.

"Goodbye Robin. We will meet again on…"

"Wednesday" Robin finished her sentence, helping her up onto the horse.

"I can't wait" She said sarcastically.

"Neither can I" Robin said more seriously, looking her fully in the eyes. The smile disappeared from her face, as his gaze made her feel uneasy, even embarrassed. She silently departed back to the castle, having more than just the upcoming birthday banquet for the Sheriff to think about.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. I don't know if i'm too happy with this chapter, so if there's any mistake's you've spotted or things that don't make sense or shouldn't be in there, please let me know!! I'd be so greatfull!! Otherwise, any other comments appreciated too! **


End file.
